If a sheet is printed by an image forming apparatus, there exists a delivery system in which a delivery apparatus delivers the sheet to a delivery destination.
After the delivery apparatus autonomously travels to deliver a sheet to the delivery destination, the delivery apparatus returns to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus executes a next print job if the delivery apparatus returns to an initial position thereof. If receiving a sheet from the image forming apparatus, the delivery apparatus delivers the sheet to a newly set delivery destination.
In such a delivery system, prompt delivery is purposed.